


A Family of their Own

by Lucky_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Moony/pseuds/Lucky_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-When Moony discovers he is pregnant with Sirius'child madness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moony is sick

When Remus Lupin tried to drag himself out of bed, he felt terribly sick. His head was spinning and the content of his stomach seemed to want to go out faster from his mouth than a bludger would hit Peter on the Quidditch pitch.

Not that he wasn't used to being sick. He was an expert after all.

It just seemed that it was more frequent lately. Just as he thought the nausea had calmed down, he had to run to the bathroom and was thoroughly sick three of four times.

He wasn't really sure how many times he did threw up, since he had stopped counting after the second time.

He was just tired of mornings like that.

He was washing his mouth to get rid of the bitter taste that was lingering on his tongue when a loud knock almost broke the bathroom door.

“Moony, are you okay?’”

“Yeah, everything’s perfect. I guess your cooking is still that bad.”

A laugh came from behind the door. It came from the mouth of a certain Sirius Black.

Sirius Black is an auror in training of 22 years old. He has long black hair, gray eyes and a cheeky grin. Oh...and he’s handsome and he knows it! In fact, he knows it so much that he uses his beauty to obtain stuff from women who are desperately in love with him-and it usually works if they aren't aware about the fact that he’s the sole property of Remus Lupin a 21 years old werewolf and second grade teacher of muggle kids.

It’s already been four years since the boys have finished school at Hogwarts and since they live a happy- an sexually fulfilling- life in a small flat-their cheap love nest, as James had put it- which is bordered by a large wood.

Anyway, let’s not get our mind running away from important stuff. The fact is that Remus Lupin was sick AGAIN this morning and the full moon had nothing to do with it.

“I’m feeling better now.” Exclaimed the werewolf as he was being thoroughly looked by his boyfriend.

“If you say so...I still think it's pretty weird you are this sick at this particular time of the month. I mean the full moon is in fifteen days... Are you still so sure you don't want to go to St. Mungo's hospital?”

“Absolutely! I don't want to be checked for nothing. Anyway, the kids need me back at school. They have an important exam next week and they are not ready yet.”  
Sirius kissed his lover’s cheek and fell face to face with- James Potter?!

“WOAAAAA James what are you doing here?”

James Potter, member of the marauders and almost professional Quidditch player, grinned wildly at his favourite old married couple. He had just apparated in the pups' love nest, followed close by his wife, the pretty red-headed Lily Potter.

“How are you two lovebirds going?” He asked while doing a stupid hand shake thingy he invented back in third year with Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled to Remus. “Hello handsome!” She kissed him on the cheek and raised an eyebrow while looking at him. “Wow you look as if you haven’t slept for a month! The kids are draining your energy in class or are you shagging too much for your own good again?”

Remus smiled at her and pushed her away from the bathroom door.

“I really don't know what's going on with me. I feel sick as hell. Don't tell Sirius though, I've just told him it was nothing. I don't want to scare him out.”  
Her brow furrowed. Remus could almost see the panic rise in her eyes. After all, he was a regular at St. Mungo’s. She certainly was going to ask him to go to the hospital this instant if Sirius hadn’t bursted into their conversation and if he hadn’t asked Lily if she wanted to eat breakfast with them, since he had to go to work an hour or so later and he didn’t want to be rude but if she didn’t want to eat now, she could shove it and leave. He certainly was a heck of a gentleman.

So, the four friends all sat at the small wooden table with the mismatched chairs and Lily offered to cook something. Remus wanted to help her, but she quickly told him not to bother; that she was a big girl and that she didn't need the help of anyone in a kitchen-even if it wasn’t her own kitchen.

“Moonsy has been horribly sick since a couple of weeks’ said Sirius while playing with his boyfriend’s hand. ‘He doesn't want to go to St. Mungo’s hospital though. Should hex him and drag him there....”

“You bloody should Black! I don't like the thought of him being sick. It scares me.” Said Lily while taking a sip of her blueberry tea.  
“'a 'ind 'f 'cknes?”

Lily knocked James behind the head “STOP TALKING WITH YOUR MOUTHFULL!”

“You just love it. That’s why you married me in the first place!” She knocked him again for his own good.

Sirius laughed out loud. ‘You are such a whipped stag, Prongs!’

Everyone laughed, except Remus, who pulled faces while drinking his hot chocolate.

“You're not drinking your hot chocolate Moonshine?” Sirius looked slightly taken aback.

Moony shrugged “I can't stand the taste of chocolate anymore. It’s disgusting and it makes me sick.”

The three friends looked astonished at this and fell silent.

“You? The world’s greatest chocolate addicted werewolf! You. Don't. Want. To. Eat. Chocolate.anymore? MERLIN YOU ARE SO FRIGGING SICK!!!”  
Sirius was now thoroughly scared: ‘You won't go to school this morning. I'm bringing you to the hospital. Moody will be okay, I won’t go to work today!’

Remus wanted to reply to this but Lily cut him off. ‘We won't take no as an answer.’

* * *

 

‘Will you sit down already Sirius? You're making me dizzy and I hate you more by the minute!’

Lily and Sirius were waiting together in the waiting room of the hospital. Sirius looked distressed and kept pacing around the room, receiving weird glances from a mediwizard. He sighed and sat down.

‘Sorry Lil. I'm so scarred. What if the mediwizard says he’s going to die in a month? It’s serious stuff if he doesn’t want to eat chocolate...’

‘I don't thin’ She went silent; spotting her werewolf friend walking back towards them accompanied by the mediwizard-a short bald man.

‘Mr. Black, can I talk with you for a minute?’ asked the bald man. He had thick glasses like James’. Sirius followed him in silence. He was sure Moony was going to die.

‘It won't be easy to tell you this sir...’

Shit that was it... How would he live without his werewolf?

‘But your mate is...your mate is pregnant with your child.’ ‘HE IS WHAT???" Now that was a shock...


	2. Some disturbing news

A thick silence filled the small room. The old doctor took his glasses off and started to polish them with the hem of his work shirt.

"What I mean, is that the werewolf Remus Lupin is with child."

Sirius blinked several time.

"But how is it even possible?" Now he never would have thought Moony's sicknesses were caused by a baby who was growing inside his body.

Hell, he wasn't even sure the doctor was telling him the truth.

He had never heard of any wizard who had had children with another male as a partner.

"Well, to tell you the truth Mr. Black, I'm not  sure about how all of this happened either. I've read something about this in a book when I was studying medicine a long time ago, as you can see, but never in my career have I seen something close to that."

"You are completely sure about what you are stating?" Now that was unbelievable. Prongs would fall down from his broom when he would tell him this-he may even break his butt in his fall.

"I'm positive about this." The old man put his glasses back on his crooked nose. "As I've told you earlier, I've read about this earlier in my career. I knew it was possible but it is quite risky for the child to be carried by a werewolf. The pregnancy usually ends with the death of the baby. In fact, this isn't the first baby he has been carrying. "

"What? You mean we lost a child and never were aware of it?" He was lost for words, which hardly ever happened to him in his lifetime.

 "In fact, I think he miscarried two babies and lost them at an early stage of his pregnancy. It would be quite logical, since he told me you two have been together since a long time. As I've told you before, this is quite risky. Anyway, the fact is the child is three-almost four- months old. This may explain why he feels sick and has symptoms from his pregnancy which of those he never had from the previous ones."

"Merlin! This is so unreal! And how can we be sure he won't lose this one?"

The baby would be his third child. He wasn't sure how much of this Remus had been told, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be feeling too well about this.

" Well I have some advices to give  you, but it doesn't mean the baby will live." The old wizard took a pen and started writing on a small sheet of paper.

"First of all, be sure he eats more. He's pretty thin. The baby must be well fed or he won't grow up and will surely die. You also must be sure the werewolf doesn't exhaust himself with his work and everything. Then, if it is possible for you, find a way to prevent him from hurting himself too much on full moon. My guess is that he lost the other two children while transforming. Finally, you must get a wolfsbane potion for the moon of July, in five months. If he survives, your baby shall be born by the end of that full moon. It will be important to get the baby before the wolf tries to eat it. This is why the potion will be extremely important. With that, I'm wishing you good luck with the child. By the way, if you don't want to keep it, I'd be glad to have it. I would like to study it. It is such a rare phenomenon. "

"Now this will never be sir. We are keeping it and there is no doubt about this in my mind. Who do you think I am to be willing to give you my own child?" Sirius was mad against that wizard. If he hadn't matured with the years and by the constant presence of Moony by his side, he would have hexed the man into next week.

"Well, you are a Black..." Well, he might not be this mature after all...

* * *

 

" So what did he say Rem? You're not dying, are you?" Lily was  worried. Since her friend had sat next to her in the waiting room, he hadn't said a word and was paler than she had ever seen him in her life.

He shook his head.

"No I'm not dying. This is so complicated."

 "What's going on? You can tell me! We always say everything to each other!"

He smiled tiredly at her.

"This is quite different! "

"Come on Remus! " Now she was getting angry! Her green eyes were sparkling madly and her cheeks were growing a deep shade of red.

"You told me about your...your... fury little problem, about your crush on Sirius, about your childhood. Merlin, we even talk about sex together, so stop being an ass just like my stupid husband James and tell me what's wrong before I try to kill you with my own two hands. "

She was standing up now and everyone in the waiting room was looking at her. Even the bloke who was currently holding his eyes in his hands because of an inexplicable accident was looking at them. Moony blinked several times at her and laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS NOT FUNNY YOU GIT!" Okay she yelled a lot and insulted him too, but she loved him dearly and was afraid for him.

"I'll tell you everything when Sirius comes back okay Lil? I'm not sure how he will react about the news and what will happen with all of this. Please be patient."

"Right!" She sat back down on her chair and started playing with the edge of her skirt.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Sirius came out from the mediwizard 's office, a wide grin spreading on his face. Remus looked quite stressed and Lily took his hand in hers. She would finally learn the truth.

"By Merlin's holey sock, Moony, this is awesome!" he yelled across the room. 

"If you take in count the few chances of keeping it alive, I'm not so sure about this..." Sirius was now close to them and hugged his mate who started crying.

"I don't want to lose it! I don't want to lose another one! I'm so scared about this! What are we going to do with all the money issues? The potion will cost a lot!"

Lily was in the blue about what was going on. All she knew was that Remus was pretty scarred and that Sirius on the contrary was thrilled about it.

"Don't worry Moonbabe, we won't lose it! I swear it on my motorbike! Plus I'll ask Prongs to lend us some money- he’s too rich for his own good. "

"What money are you talking about Black? What's going on? WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" Now she was fuming with rage and anxiety.

Sirius laughed and took Remus by the waist.

"Mrs Potter, guess who are going to be the greatest and most brilliant parents of the whole magical world?" Now turning to Remus he added "This baby's going to be the greatest baby of the world. Imagine! My look combined with your brain! Merlin's knickers, this is so great to be a dad! I just hope that if we have a girl she won't be too pretty. I don't want to have to kill every boy that will get close to her. I don't want to end up in Azkaban. It wouldn’t do us any good. "

Now Lily wasn't sure if she had heard right...


	3. Sexy stag of mine

**_Chapter 3: Sexy stag of mine_ **

' I know, it sounds awkward Lily, but I really am pregnant with Sirius' child. It's related to my...fury little problem.'

Lily looked quite shocked by the information and thought about it for a moment.

'You mean you're pregnant before I even thought about having kids of my own? Well this is-'

 'Look Lily I know it's hard to believe but I'm not lying to you.'

'I was pretty surprised by it too, you know.' added Sirius quickly.

'Will you both just shut up and let me bloody talk? All I want to say is this is AWESOME!' The redhead started to scream hysterically, throwing her arms in the air and then hugging Remus so tightly, Sirius thought he heard one of his rib break.

'MERLIN’ S UNWASHED TROUSERS! We have so many things to organize before this baby is born! I don’t even know where we should start!'

Moony was quite happy with her reaction. He smiled to Sirius who had to leave in order to attend to his auror training and chatted happily with Lily all along the way back home from the hospital to his small flat.

'Do you want me to tell James about this or do you want to tell him yourself? Because I must admit, this might be hard for me to not let this slip during our supper . Plus I want to look for a few things before I see you again.'

'Well, I guess you should ask him to come by our house this week. For my sake Lily, don’t tell him before I do. I'm pretty sure he will freak out or something. This is quite unusual...' he smiled. 'But when I think about this I can’t imagine this is true. I've always wanted children, being a teacher and all. I never expected it would happen one day, though. '

Lily smiled and squeezed his hand. They both smiled to each other and continued their road in silence, contemplating a future full of unexpected surprises and babies.

* * *

2 days later 

* * *

 

'Sirius, are you asleep?'

It was two o'clock in the morning, Sirius was snoring and Remus couldn't sleep. They still hadn't told James about their bundle of joy and Lily was starting to lose her nerves about it. She almost drop the information six or seven times in less than forty-eight hours and wasn't quite sure how long she was going to be able to continue like this.

But that wasn't what was keeping Remus awake in the wee hours of the morning. 

It was a matter of the **highest** importance.

It was a _hormone_ thing, you know.

'Wha....re you feel`g sick Moo-? ' Remus climbed on top him. 'Hullo Moony. Guess you are not feeling sick.' He was now fully awake.

The brown haired young man just stared at him. ' _You_ are a git. And you didn't try to get in my pants since we have learnt that I’m pregnant, which makes it forty eight hours without sex.'

'Well I-' he was cut off by a hard kiss on his mouth. 'Just shut up and shag me already will you! ' 

'I'm not sure if this is what the doctor meant by hormone problems... BUT I LIKE IT. A LOT!' The black haired young man exclaimed before happily solving his lovely werewolf's problem.

* * *

 

The next morning

* * *

' HEY GUYS! IT'S-Pads will you please, please put some pants on!'

 'It might be a problem Prongs, since Moony is sleeping and I don't want to disrupt him since he is tired, sick and didn't slept much last night, thanks to his hormones and a bit to his fury little problem, since the full moon is in two days. You should enjoy the view. Few persons can claim to have seen the impressive manly parts of the ex-Black heir. '

'Yes, except half of Hogwarts' population, Moony, Wormtail, Lily and I. WELL WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCIO THEM?'

'Now that's a good idea Prongsie!'

Lily had woken James up earlier than usual-since it was Saturday morning- so he could directly fly to the pups flat because Moony and Pads had something really important to tell him-and no, that couldn't wait because she couldn't say a word about it and was going crazy just to keep it to herself, thank you very much.

'So what's going on? I see that Moony's still in bed and it's 8h30 and YOU who usually stays in bed until noon are awake, which is pretty weird. Come on, spill the beans... I'm pretty sure Lily will apparate soon because she has a lot of stuff to show to Moony and a lot of girly stuff to discuss with him. So, I’m listening.'

First things first, Padfoot put some pants on and then turned his attention to his fellow marauder, inviting him to sit down on the couch-which the stag did.

'Well this is quite unusual and unexpected but... Moony's pregnant, thanks to all of my doings. The baby is almost four months old. Lily knows this and is quite happy about it. I'm quite in love with our werewolf friend. I'm pretty hungry at the moment. I need to borrow you some money because we need to buy a wolfsbane potion in order to have the kid delivered safely. I said some money but it could be quite a lot finally. Do you want something to eat because I'm really dying of hunger right now?'

James blinked several times and took some time to let everything sink in his mind.' Well, looks like poor Moony’s having a big problem.'

'Why do you say that?'

'Well he will not only have to deal with you, but he will also have to deal with a tiny you, which is quite demanding for someone. Lucky you Moony's got the patience of a saint... Wait, of a Moony. Plus, to answer to your other questions, I don't mind lending you some money and I'm quite hungry. Lily pushed me off the bed and I haven't had the time to eat before she threw me my broom at my head.'

Padfoot looked at him smiling from ear to ear. He never had thought that James would take the news like this.

 'Oh yeah and one last thing you mutt, I hope I'll be the godfather and Lily will be the godmother-for your sake and what's left of your sanity.' 

'Don't worry about this, you sexy stag of mine, this was what was going to happen all along.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 'm not dead! I was very busy and never found time to post my other chapters. I'm currently on maternity leave, so I might be able to post more often ( my baby girl is two weeks old so she's my priority right now :))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
